Vive le vent
by AlwaysCaskett3012
Summary: Castle est renvoyé du 12th. Son esprit n'arrive pas y croire... N'arrive pas à faire le deuil. Une besoin de réflexion se fait sentir. Suite au 7x10.


Vive le vent

_**Hey ! Vous trouverez ici votre cadeau de Noël… Ce texte relate les pensées de Castle suite aux paroles de Gates dans le 7x10. **_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p>Je viens de fêter le réveillon en famille. Entouré de ma fille, de ma mère, de mon beau-père et de ma femme, j'ai la chance de savourer cette fin d'année avec les gens que j'aime et auxquels je tiens le plus. Cette date, plus que les autres, restera à jamais gravée en moi car, en ce 24 Décembre 2014, je vais fêter mon premier vrai Noël en famille et notre premier Noël en tant que mari et femme. Je suis peut-être égoïste, égocentrique face à cette avalanche de bonheur dont nombre de gens rêverait mais ma tristesse n'en a cure. La joie et la gaieté auraient dû, comme chaque année m'envahir et me transformer en cet enfant attendant avec impatience le Père Noël or, mon corps et mon esprit n'étaient plus que cet adulte préoccupé et sans rêve.<p>

La raison de cette perte d'innocence ?

L'annonce d'une nouvelle qui, au bas mot m'a bouleversé. En soi, ce n'est pas insurmontable ou gravissime comme pourrait l'être l'annonce d'un décès, d'une maladie ou que sais-je encore mais je n'arrive pas à faire abstraction. C'est plus fort que moi. Telle une maladie, cela me ronge de l'intérieur sans pouvoir me battre ou bien même réagir. C'est indépendant de ma volonté. Je suis comme impuissant face à ma destinée… A notre destinée. Ce sentiment de ne rien pouvoir faire, de ne pas être acteur de sa propre vie mais simple spectateur me consume à petit feu.

A l'accoutumé, j'ai fait bonne figure pour ma famille mais surtout pour elle : ma femme. Je n'avais pas le droit de gâcher son bonheur. C'était la troisième fois, depuis la mort de sa maman qu'elle s'accordait à fêter Noël et qui aurais-je été, si par ma faute, elle avait ressenti à nouveau l'émoi de ses sombres fêtes ? Pour dire vrai, j'étais heureux de la voir si enthousiaste et si rayonnante en cette période. Elle retrouvait son innocence et son âme d'enfant à travers la magie et la féerie que pouvaient offrir cette fin d'année.

…

Le repas terminé et les cadeaux déballés, j'avais rejoint mon épouse dans notre chambre où elle comptait prolonger la nuit d'une bien belle manière. Toutefois, c'est à cet instant précis qu'un rideau de larmes recouvrit mon visage. Les émotions, trop intenses à supporter, venaient de lâcher prises. Il était plutôt rare que je me laisse ainsi aller, que je me laisse submerger par mes sentiments, préférant encaisser sans rien dire et sans rien laisser paraître mais en cette soirée, je ne pus contenir ma tristesse et mon désarroi.

Décidément, cette année se révélait bien trop riche en bouleversements pour moi : ma disparition, mon amnésie, cette histoire d'enfance et de bois et maintenant, cette mise à la porte. Bien sûr, je n'oubliais pas la souffrance de ma femme suite à ma disparition car dans cette affaire, nous fûmes deux à souffrir. Elle restait assez silencieuse et mystérieuse quant à ses ressentis sur cette douloureuse expérience mais il n'était pas rare qu'en pleine nuit, elle se love contre mon torse, déposant sa tête sur mon cœur. Elle s'assurait que j'étais bien en vie mais surtout que j'étais bien avec elle, à ses côtés.

Toutefois, en cet instant, j'étais perdu, j'avais mal, je souffrais et j'avais besoin d'elle, de sa confiance, de sa sécurité et de son amour.

Je lui ai donc raconté mon limogeage du poste sans détour. Sans surprise, elle sût m'apaiser par ses mots, ses gestes et son amour.

Je voyais, j'entendais et je sentais qu'elle était aussi émue que moi, toutefois, comme depuis ma disparition, elle était mon rock, cette épaule sur laquelle je pouvais me reposer sans crainte. Bien sûr, suite à cette annonce, l'équilibre de sa nouvelle vie à mes côtés serait perturbé mais mon égoïsme m'empêchait à cet instant d'être l'homme fort de la situation. De toute façon, comment l'aurais-je convaincu sans moi-même être sûr de pouvoir travailler sans elle ?

…

Blottie contre moi, elle dormait désormais à poings fermés tandis que je réfléchissais à ma vie, à sa vie, à notre vie. Je ne sais pas si elle en avait conscience mais ce changement dans notre vie, remettait en cause bien plus de chose que moi-même je ne l'aurai imaginé. Mon cerveau tournant bien trop vite, je décidais de sortir prendre l'air.

Assis sur ce banc, j'ai froid, je grelotte, je pense et j'observe.

Dans cette nuit new-yorkaise, le blanc rideau drape d'un velours rassurant les arbres, les voitures et les quelques badauds regagnant tout sourire la chaleur de leurs maisons. Sans un bruit, les flocons soufflent leur tourbillon d'inertie dans la lumière des lampadaires. Le vent du nord se lèvre, bousculant les nuages tels de vulgaires brins de neige. Parfois, j'entends de légers sifflements dans le brouillard du ciel neigeux puis le silence m'enveloppe de ses mains rassurantes. Je scrute les flocons et je m'aperçois que si on les observe bien, ils ne sont pas tous à chuter. Certains plus effrontés volettent et profitent de je ne sais quels courants pour remonter. Hop, les voilà qui tourbillonnent, libres de toute pression. Ils se démarquent de la bande de ceux qui échouent sottement, assidûment, inéluctablement, comme une mission à accomplir, comme une tâche que l'on exécute dans la surdité et l'aliénation d'une soumission sans écart.

La neige efface petit à petit le bitume pour ne laisser que cette pellicule immaculée, sans traces et sans souvenirs. Si mon esprit pouvait faire de même… Ma vie serait bien plus simple. Tel le paysage de neige comme la page blanche de l'écrivain est ici peut-être le nouveau souffle de l'ouvrage de ma vie.

Sincèrement, j'ai des doutes.

Il est vrai que l'on n'abonne pas six années de sa vie sans regrets mais je ne pensais pas que perdre le droit d'enquêter au 12th me mettrait si mal. Certains diraient que je ne perds pas réellement un emploi, c'est vrai. Je perds bien plus. Je perds mes repères, le sens de ma vie et le pourquoi de mon âme.

Je ne suis pas cet homme qui vient se distraire au poste ou sur des scènes de crimes, juste pour le fun ou l'inspiration. Ma présence a une signification bien plus profonde et bien plus cruelle. Si les premiers temps, ma présence s'apparentait à un caprice futile d'une riche célébrité, il n'en était rien. Derrière cet homme sûr de lui que je semble paraître, je sais et mon épouse aussi, qu'il se musse un être bien moins confiant que laissent entrevoir les tabloïds.

Je donne donc de mon temps et de mon aide pour me sentir vivre, pour me sentir utile et par-dessus pour redorer l'image que j'ai de moi-même. Je sais que c'est un travail de longue haleine que c'est aussi égoïste de ma part mais là, est bien ma préoccupation. Il y a bien longtemps que j'ai dépassé le stade de me soucier et de savoir ce que pensent les autres de moi : exception faite, à mon entourage proche. Par contre, l'adolescent encore en moi souffre inexorablement d'un manque de confiance en soi. C'est, d'ailleurs, cette introspection qui m'a poussé à donner un sens à ma vie, qui avant mon activité de consultant, n'était que superficialité, luxure et ostentation.

Confusément, sans parvenir à mettre des mots dessus, sans parvenir à l'exprimer au fond de moi ou bien même dans un journal intime, je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ne suis-je qu'une erreur pour ne pas avoir trouvé ma place au sein de mon propre corps ? Toujours à chercher cette place, toujours à avoir peur, à ne pas faire face aux réalités, à la réalité… Encore aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas la réponse.

L'écriture est certes un exutoire depuis ma douloureuse jeunesse mais là, n'est plus la question. Assurément, le mouvement de la plume est ma passion pourtant je n'y trouve pas le même sentiment d'accomplissement que me procure la clôture d'un enquête. Face à la détresse et à la tristesse des proches des victimes, mon aide même si infime qu'elle peut être leurs redonne un brin de bonheur et une bribe d'espoir.

Plus qu'une réponse à la mort, résoudre un crime, permet d'aider au deuil, de redonner une chance à ces personnes de revivre ou à minima de survivre. Pour moi, la renaissance après une perte est la plus belle des récompenses, la plus belle manière d'aider l'Homme. Peut-être que par ma contribution je fais un transfert psychologique mais en cela je me sens bien car moi aussi, j'ai bénéficié de cette seconde chance grâce à Katherine.

Katherine… Ma femme qui dans ce même poste de police a su faire ressusciter en moi, un sentiment que je croyais avoir perdu, il y fort longtemps : l'Amour. Cette émotion qui au-delà de la fusion des corps et des âmes est une demande implicite de construire un avenir avec le sien.

Le vent se lève et souffle sur moi, cette romance que je chantais, petit enfant en ce refrain rassurant.

_Vive le vent, vive le vent d'hiver… _

-Rick… Quoiqu'il arrive, quoiqu'il advienne de notre partenariat, tu resteras à jamais et pour toujours, mon mari. Je t'aime.

La voix et les bras de ma douce venaient une nouvelle fois de m'envelopper dans sa bulle d'amour dans laquelle, je vivais depuis que nous formions un couple. Grâce à cette femme qu'était désormais mon épouse, j'étais persuadé que je trouverai le chemin et la voie de cet avenir à deux.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Franchement, je ne sais pas quoi penser de cet OS. Parfois, on songe qu'un écrit est bon, moyen ou mauvais mais celui-ci c'est différent… Je ne sais pas pourquoi et je ne saurais l'expliquer, d'ailleurs.<strong>_

_**Enfin bon… Laissez-moi votre avis et vos ressentis car parler en la personne de Castle ne fut pas simple -) J'ai donc besoin de vous ! **_

_**Joyeux Noël ! **_


End file.
